


舷窗

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 祝@太咕达人 毕业快乐！踏上返程之路的剑士与医生，彼此间都有些难以言说的想法。





	舷窗

舷窗外的宇宙宛如巨大的游鱼——不，倒不如说是这艘穿梭机更像一尾缓慢行进的机械生命体。透过冰冷的窗体向远处望去，仅能捕捉到彼方漆黑无垠，深邃冷寂的星系一角；也正是在如此虚无广阔的寰宇间，无论是降临的还是逝去的，抑或是同如今穿梭机内的二人一般死里逃生的生命，更显得弥足珍贵。

直到仿佛能将指节凝固的低温着实让剑士的温控系统停滞了一瞬，漂移才从漫无边际的沉思中回过神，将覆在舷窗上的手掌缓缓收了回去。他垂下头雕调试了下光镜，内心不禁讶异自己到底维持这个姿势多久了；看着斑斓的各类天体在眼前缓慢交错，听到穿梭机引擎温和的低鸣，而自己则于行星间的气体尘埃中穿行而过。这些原本平常至极的景致，在数个循环前还是死气沉沉不着一丝颜色，从未像如今这般平静祥和，令人安心。

漂移想，也许自己明白其中缘由。那场岩石帝国的华丽逃杀？沉金一般烧灼他外甲的苍茫暮色？远不止这些，根本没说到点子上，太不坦率——他深深地置换出一口足以让火种舱为此颤动的、饱含着激荡不安电子的呼吸，克制着面部不自觉流露出的微笑。

他真的有尽力去忍住笑容吗？总之，诸如此类压抑情感的尝试一如既往地失败了，而坠入一条逐渐升温的河流——站在医生面前时这种感觉尤为明显，痛苦和狂喜这两种截然相反的情感开始在年轻人的胸口不受控制地恣意蔓延，攫住他，拥抱他，几乎要将他冻住，又仿佛燃尽他灵魂的焰火，不绝地催生出某些灿然一新的情绪。

这其中真正原因是橙白相间的，毫无疑问。再加上些柔和的蔚蓝，而如此颜色是……大夫那双大多数时候冷静自持，又带着独特关切的眼睛。剑士轻轻摩挲着胸前因战损而微微凹陷的装甲，以及上方磨损严重的汽车人徽记。

真是个可爱的错误，徒然的空想。

把握住机会……漂移想起医生在不久前那场激烈的战斗中向他喊出的那句话。虽然当下情境与那时并不相同，眼下用这句话来激励自己倒是格外应景。自然他会的，竭力把握住这段时间；尽管凝视对方的双眼，说出哪怕短促到只有三个词的句子足以令剑士血脉贲张，冷凝液直冒，甚至——不过试试并不会有什么坏处，漂移摸了摸小臂上裸露出来的伤痕，看着细密的能量液从管线中徐徐渗出。

唯有悔恨。唯有无尽的悔恨不该成为这故事的末日，他想道，无意识中碰到了管线断面。瞬间的细小痛感伴随着令人振奋的电涌刺激着中央处理器，唤回了他总是飘忽不定的思绪，只有几秒。想象着冷却喷枪在自己电路板上移动，镊子流畅地取出弹片，修复凝胶轻柔地抹进伤痕，更重要的是可以做到消去这些过程中百分之九十九痛苦的那双手的主人，为确认自己的状态轻声提问时那温和的音色；普神啊，他……

“来这边，漂移。让我列个详细的任务处理表单，待会儿咱们得找个地方彻底修一修——噢，你在笑什么？”救护车轻扣医疗设备的声音从他身后响起，让漂移的火种微微一颤；他真怕那一瞬间自己的想法被医生窥视个透彻。 局促地转过身，剑士早忘了收回先前不由自主的醺然微笑，这很糟，因为无边的窘迫在下一秒立刻毫无仁慈地裹挟了他的整个系统。大夫疑惑地将漂移由上至下地打量了一番，明显使用了专用于医疗研究的扫描光束，而后者愣在原地咬着下唇，胸甲上的缺口里迸出了几颗微小的火星。

“想喝一杯吗？座舱底下有不错的高纯，也许可以缓解你这种因长时间紧绷后突然放松导致的精神疲劳，”看到剑士犹豫地点了点头，挪到面前的椅子上打开胸腹腔，救护车往他漆面磨损严重的手里塞了一个杯子。边在心里评估着年轻人内置部件的损伤情况，医生俯下身提起一瓶高浓度劲酒，往透明的酒器里斟了不多不少正好三分之一的高纯。“现在的情况只能喝这点儿，我认为你懂的？剩下的等咱们回寻光号上之后，漂移，你想喝多少都行。”

他注视着年轻人无言地握住酒杯浅浅啜饮了一口，散发着柔和光线的浅蓝色高纯立刻顺着摄取管道流畅地滑进他的腹腔，那一刻剑士原本黯淡的光镜被骤然点亮，延伸出的水色光晕将他的下颌轮廓优美地勾勒出来。

咳，救护车知道自己至少应该假装专注；“想喝多少都行”——刚才他当真这么说了？自己是什么时候学会这么一套愚蠢至极的说辞的？医生在心底发出一声无奈的叹息，依次扣上漂移的胸甲和腹甲。“快了。到下个补给点预计还有几个小时，”他给自己斟上一杯高纯坐到剑士对面，“想让我陪你聊点什么？我记得你挺喜欢听笑话的。”

从登上返航的穿梭机开始，救护车就几乎将全部的心力投入了剑士机体的损伤鉴定中，哪怕自己同样满身疮痍。这仅是医者的习惯使然吗？他倒真希望是这么回事。然而只有那孩子的普神知道，在追上这位年轻人之前的无数个循环里医生曾经焦躁到需要依靠药物注射才不至于走向情绪崩溃的地步；这段时间以来他下的诊断是自己很可能已经罹患了错失恐惧症——怕会错过什么的恐慌如同中心静脉穿刺，毫无仁慈地捅进入大夫的每一根管线，戳得他的火种时常间歇性钝痛；他没法静下心进入充电模式，即使穿梭机的雷达从未停止过工作，大夫机体上的各类传感器仍经常被使用到报废。有时候他只是坐在驾驶室盯着那个忽闪的红点，把自己淹没在旋转不已、模糊一片的回忆中。

他的逻辑模块告诉他带回这孩子就足够了。

他的火种想获得更深一步的进展。

而他的灵魂——啧，他的灵魂拒绝站在任何一边。

“老救……我们能不能谈点别的？”漂移轻声说道，摸了摸杯子的边沿。这个动作短促而悄然，但对医生来说最熟悉不过了；他曾经有意无意地注意过剑士握酒杯的姿势，当年轻人沉吟着，同时露出不安的神色用食指轻轻划过靠近自己的那段杯沿的时候，说明他做了个决定，或者是正在做决定。

救护车看着年轻人喝完最后一口高纯，将空杯放在桌面上。剑士站起身往舷窗方向走了过去，在他昏暗的视野里留下一块嵌着两条漂亮发光带的剪影。

医生旋转着手中的酒杯。“当然，除了宗教都行——加一条。不好意思，不许谈濒死体验。”他莫名想通过这种方式缓和气氛，但没意识到自己的火种更加坦诚直接地升高了温度，此时正恣意地沉溺进了狂热的期待里。

“我们。呃，失落之光。你知道的，我，”漂移如鲠在喉，发声器沙沙作响。他懊丧地握紧双拳，看到更多的火花从胸甲的缝隙里跳跃出来。消遣与娱乐，救护车若有所思的目光里所蕴含的难道不是如此意思吗？他敢打赌大夫早就知道他要说什么，并且提前在心底笑了个半死。看来这之后他只好从穿梭机里跳下去了，他倒宁可抽出一把刀甩到桌面上给医生留个纪念再过去吻他，无论他愿不愿意，一个深吻是最好的，然后再带着支离破碎的心脏走到舱门边埋葬本该纯粹美好的热恋，拥抱宇宙，拥抱宇宙中的黑暗，这已经是相当浪漫可喜的解脱方式了，救护车宁可无聊得要命也不愿接受他的提议，单这点就让他觉得自己足够可笑。

大夫喝完了高纯，把手中的酒杯紧贴着他的排在一起。“我不知道，但我猜你想要个爱人，漂移。我说得对不对？”他站起身，光镜里蕴含着深沉的蓝，用不带任何玩笑的语气轻声说道。见鬼，剑士凝望着他的双眼，好像弄明白了普神为什么会选择造出两只眼睛——医生的左眼紧锁爱意，而右眼则害怕失去。

“当然了。我想要个爱人。我希望成为你的爱人。”他听到漂移飞快地回答道。剑士的指节有些发抖，于是他转而握住身旁的剑柄，希望熟悉的冰凉触感能让他高负荷运作的风扇稍稍稳定。

“我希望，”他尽力保持镇定，对上救护车同样灼热的目光。

“我希望。我喜欢。我爱……”

即便此时他的火种颤抖不已，他仍露出浅浅的微笑向医生伸开双臂。如幕布般的舷窗后，白日将尽。这不知名的星系中的主恒星将巨大的身形隐匿在他们刚刚经过的行星之后，把整间舱室笼罩在幽蓝色光芒的黑暗中。剑士就这样逆着微光站在救护车面前，缓缓向前迈了一步。

“来吧。”

这让漂移想到了在背离记的电影之夜里看到过的场景。二人的磁场在近乎疯狂的碰撞中被灌得酩醉；仿佛置身乌托邦之中在空中漂浮，没有什么能来打扰他们或把他们打倒。这感觉就像终于跨过了那条该死的线，某种数百万年前就横亘在彼此之间的东西在此刻终于瓦解殆尽，被战栗的亲吻浸透，带着如此漫长的渴望和漂移内心的一切祈祷。每一次他们的双唇分开，哪怕仅有一瞬间，紊乱的吐息又会重新催促他们搂紧对方，仿佛不这么做二人都会死去似的……给予，索取和快乐。

这才是真正的末日，在深情的爱抚中他们跌入了温暖的深渊；收获了一个爱人，代价是心甘情愿地变成笨蛋——实在是格外划算。


End file.
